


The Optimist.

by favefangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter POV, Poetry, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Steter Poem.</p>
<p>{Reader is the optimist}</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Optimist.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/gifts).



I laugh in the face of the optimist.

 

Pray,

Tell me dear fellow,

What the future holds for the already broken.

 

Don't hold back,

What should I expect,

From a world which despises me.

 

Even a bond as strong as pack,

Leves nothing but an empty feeling,

Which is making it hard to breathe.

 

You see nothing,

Nothing that truly is,

Merely a shadow of this world.

 

So with a heavy heart,

I must question,

Why he should see me any differently.

 

You,

Of all people,

Should be able to say.

 

Out of sync,

So different from the rest,

He is tempting and intoxicating.

 

Tell me now,

Is he dangerous,

Will he bring about my downfall.

 

I'm surely right,

For I know destiny and karma,

Much better than most.

 

With a child-like smile you say,

I should not give up hope,

For hope is the light in the darkness.

 

With a growl I reply,

You should give up trying to fix me,

For I am too dark for even your light.

 

And then I tell you,

I am far too dark,

For his light.

 

A grim expression painted across my face,

I explain his light is everything you hope for,

Everything I cannot bring myself to see.

 

Then I admit,

That late at night when there is no one there to see me,

I become an optimist.

 

When morning comes,

And the suns rays pierce the veil of destruction around me,

I am myself once more.

 

And again, I laugh at the optimist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by reading the works of DenaCeleste - to whom this is gifted - and who is also a wonderful poet.  
> Please leave kudos and review.


End file.
